DAMIAN
by Damian Lovat
Summary: Things have gone well for Damian, Angel, and Gasman for two years now. We all know it won't last. T for VERY sugestive themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Of course I love Angel.

It's been two years since we met. Two years since I fell in love and blew myself up within 24 hours. Two years since my small rivalry with her brother began.

Right now, she's asleep right next to, the warmth of her body intoxicating. I smile at her and she begins to stir. She looks at me and she looks like she couldn't be happier.

"Good morning, Dimi."

She started calling me Dimi about a year ago. Of course, it's a simplified, slightly Italian shortening of my name, Damian. And of course I accepted it. If it were anyone else, I might have twisted their arm and lit their hair on fire. But being from Angel, I loved the nickname. We started kissing for no apparent like we've been doing for two years. We heard the car pull in. It's Gasman. Crap.

We quickly put on the clothes that were scattered around the room from the night before (I you're a fan of Angel when she was a little girl, you shouldn't read this). It didn't take long, and luckily Gasman was struggling getting in whatever groceries he bought. I we helped get everything in and set on our table. Somehow, for the past year and a half, absolutely nothing has gone wrong. Gasman going into public and buying groceries is a testament to that. And so is the ability for Angel and I to have a relationship.

Gasman never suspects anything. He doesn't know about our late-night rendezvous, he still thinks Angel's a virgin, and the love goes on. If he knew anything, you bet my ass would be burning on a stake.

Everything was going normal, like always. Then all those damn Banshees rushed in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it!"

They were everywhere, all those damn Banshees. I instantly got in front of Angel and ripped the tail off of one of those lion/eagle/human bastards. It screeched and the high pitched attack pierced my ears. I almost fell, but I wouldn't let them get Angel. I know she can fight, and pretty damn well, too, but I needed to protect her. Eventually, they would take us over. Like hell.

I focused my mind, and controlled their minds. The locked in place and started to walk away. But we all know that the second it wears off, they'll come back…

…which is why I created force fields inside of them and forced them to blow up.

"That was disgusting" Gaz said after sending Angel off to get cleaned. We were scraping Banshee grease off the walls and the ceiling. Don't even get me started on the floor. It was a mess, and I was surprised that none of us vomited. Gaz and I were pretty quiet for a while, both of us being thoroughly unpleased by both our visit and our cleaning duties. He eventually broke the silence.

"You and Angel… you guys aren't…"

I had to react quickly and, instinctively, I lied. "Of course not!" I pretended to act surprised at this accusation. I must have done a good job seeing as he backed off. Thank God.


	3. Chapter 3

I took off my Banshee-covered black shirt and tossed it into the washing machine and walked off. I looked over at the calendar and thought one thing: _Shit! Angel and Gasman's birthdays are in six days!_ And then I also realized, _Crap, that means I'll be seventeen tomorrow. _Did I ever mention how God damn retarded I am when it comes to days on the calendar? I'm completely freaking retard! But it only took me a few seconds to come up with a workable plan. I had a proposition for them both. 

I seized my opportunity when everyone was sitting down. Everything was informal. Even Angel seemed to be a little awkward from the Banshee attack. I couldn't blame her, seeing as I am the original prototype for them. My large feline tail was twitching nervously. I need to tell them my plan.

"Uh, hey guys, I have an idea regarding our birthdays…" They both looked at me with zeal and slight unease. Until I told them my idea. "How does Vegas sound?"

Sin city isn't that far away from our safe house. However, it could have been an eternity for Angel, since all she was doing was rolling her eyes when I was singing a Marilyn Manson song, just like Gaz and I did when she was watching the halftime show at this year's Super Bowl (yeah, it was pitiful). We finally land after about an hour of flight and decided to go looking around. All I saw were flashing lights and a street covered in drunks, prostitutes, and mad men until I saw it: SING PERFECTLY. LARGE CASH REWRD. I knew what I was going to do. I pointed over to it and Angel nodded. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm one helluva singer.

We walked into the building that held the sign over it. A man ushered us into a room and I gasped. Our guest was my idol, Marilyn Manson. I was excited to the point that I didn't care even what Angel would say.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S MARILYN FUCKIN' MANSON!"

"Dimi!"

Everyone looked at me, and Manson smiled is dark, sinful smile. This was better than any adrenaline rush.

"A fan I see, but you came here for a purpose, yes?"

That sent me back to reality. We were here to get money.

"How much will we bargain, gentleman and ma'am?"

Gaz spoke up. "Five-"

I interrupted. "20,000 per song."

"Fine, where do we go?" I asked. Manson led us to a large, hidden stage with a band already there and to my surprise, about fifty famous music artist. Angel gasped. I got up and grabbed the mic.

The band began to play a familiar song. I knew what I had to do.

"The paranoia is in bloom, the PR  
The transmissions will resume  
They'll try to push drugs  
Keep us all dumbed down and hope that  
We will never see the truth around  
(So come on!)

Another promise, another scene, another  
A package not to keep us trapped in greed  
With all the green belts wrapped around our minds  
And endless red tape to keep the truth confined  
(So come on!)

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious

Interchanging mind control  
Come let the revolution take its toll if you could  
Flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that  
We should never be afraid to die  
(So come on!)

Rise up and take the power back, it's time that  
The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that  
Their time is coming to an end  
We have to unify and watch our flag ascend

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious

Hey .. hey ... hey .. hey!

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious

Hey .. hey ... hey .. hey!"

The celebrities clapped. Angel squealed. I read a few minds and find that most of them were impressed. I now only needed to convince Marilyn to be perfect, though he thought I was somewhat good.

The band starts to play again. I sing.

"This shining city built of gold, a far cry from innocence,  
There's more than meets the eye round here, look to the waters of the deep.  
A city of evil.  
There sat a seven-headed beast, ten horns raised from his head.  
Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked.  
The Beast and the Harlot.

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird  
and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

The city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, myrrh with pearls.  
Her plagues have come all at once as her mourners watch her burn.  
Destroyed in an hour.  
Merchants and captains of the world, sailors, navigators too.  
Will weep and mourn this loss with her sins piled to the sky,  
The Beast and the Harlot.

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird  
and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

The day has come for all us sinners.  
If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground.  
Flee the burning, greedy city.  
Lookin' back on her to see there's nothing around.

I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to hell.  
You've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see.  
Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us,  
You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever.

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird  
and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird  
and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great."

Everyone was clapping with excitement and a few cheered. Manson was still a bit skeptical, but not fully now. Then he smiled his villainous, ominous smile. The band played one more time.

I knew the beat. I knew the song. Holy shit, I'm about to sing one of the most famous of my idol's songs.

I grab the mic one last time.

"And I don't want you and I don't need you  
Don't bother to resist, or I'll beat you  
It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
The weak ones are there to justify the strong

The beautiful people, the beautiful people  
It's all relative to the size of your steeple  
You can't see the forest for the trees  
You can't smell your own shit on your knees

There's no time to discriminate,  
Hate every motherfucker  
That's in your way

Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful, something free?  
Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean

The worms will live in every host  
It's hard to pick which one they eat most

The horrible people, the horrible people  
It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple  
Capitalism has made it this way,  
Old-fashioned fascism will take it away

Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful, something free?  
Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean

There's no time to discriminate,  
Hate every motherfucker  
That's in your way

The beautiful people  
The beautiful people (aahh! aahh! aahh! aahh!)

Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful, something free?  
Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean

Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful, something free?  
Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean

The beautiful people  
The beautiful people The beautiful people The beautiful people!"

Manson went wide eyed. I read his now weakened mind. _Oh my god, he's better than I am! And I made that song!_ I had a feeling I had just got us $60,000.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel was immediately in the celebrities that were listening to us. I took my chance to talk to Mr. Manson until it was pretty late. I tugged Angel out there after she managed to get about twenty autographs. It was Gaz who decided that we needed a place to stay while we were inVegas. Angel managed to get us a little room in a small hotel I like to call Caesar's Freaking Palace. She "convinced" the man at the front desk to give us a villa for the price of a motel room. Gaz said we all should get some sleep when we walked in. He doesn't know our definition of "sleep".

Angel and I stepped into one of the rooms and she locked the door. It only took seconds before our mouths were locked together and I had her pushed up against the wall. Our hands were slowly exploring each other's bodies as we kept on with our little act. One of my hands was on her waist, the other on her back, at the base of her wings…

The woman knew where she had to go. She was excited to find Angel and Gasman after ten years. She just hoped she'd get there before HE caught up to her. But she wanted to know… WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO BRING ANGEL TO SIN CITY!

It didn't take long for Angel to start taking off my shirt. I took hers off, her body being bare underneath. She playfully pushed me down from in front of her and onto the large bed that this room had. She knew exactly what she was going to next, judging by the look on her face…

She asked the young man at the front desk where to find the room of "a young man and his slightly younger sister who were expecting him". He told her Gasman and Angel's villa, and she wondered how much Angel's powers most have grown to persuade the workers at Caesar's…

Angel lowered herself equal to my waist. She leaned forward, letting out a little squeal, and started working at my belt…

She was very excited to see her almost seventeen year old Angel and nineteen year old Gazzy. How had ten years passed so quickly? Then she heard the sound come from the room that she could tell was Angel. Adrenaline came over her. The door was locked. She kicked it down.

Just as my belt was undone, the door was kicked down. Angel recognized our assailant after she covered her body with one of the bed sheets.

"M-MAX!"

"Angel, oh my God!" Max was adverting her eyes, obviously not expecting this. Look, it's pretty bad getting caught having sex, worse when it's your first time getting caught, pathetic when you haven't done anything yet, but freaking humiliating when the girl you're with knows who interrupted you. And on top of that, all of this excitement woke Gaz up.

Gasman saw Max and his eyes went wide. Max smiled in a cocky kind of way, not looking at the door. When he peered in, I knew my ass was dead.

"DAMIAN!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, it's been way too long since I wrote anything about my old pal Damian. Well, fans of my enigmatic smartass, rejoice! Guess whose back!

Damian: I'm not a smartass…

Gasman: Yes you are…

Angel: Both of you knock it off…

Max: I'm not getting in to this…

Total: (in Heaven) I shouldn't have eaten that chocolate…

XXXXX

"DAMIAN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Gasman charged right at me, seeing as Max had failed to restrain him. I didn't want anyone hurt, seeing as if I hurt one, I hurt them all. Now, I do not condone this at all, but it was my only option.

"Damian, let me go, you psychic motherfu-"

I clamped his mouth shut and held his body up in the air. Max gasped at my action and then at my bleeding nose. I haven't used my abilities in such a long at this high power (since Gasman has a high tolerance to psychic powers for some reason), and my brain was overworking itself. Those Erasers and Banshees from earlier were nothing compared to Gasman in endurance.

"Damian, let him go. Please."

At the sound of Angel's calming voice, I released her brother and tensed up.

But it turns out I wasn't the only one.

"God damn it!" Max yelled out.

We all turned to face her, having no idea what was going on. She was infuriated by the looks of it. Her wings locked up in their folded position and tightened. Gasman and Angel turned to see in her direction and went wide-eyed.

"Oh my God…" Gasman barely muttered.

"What?"

"It's… It's Dylan…"

_Dylan? As in crazy-guy-infatuated-with-Max-who-happens-to-be-rejecting-him-while-on-her-so-far-ten-year-search-for-Fang Dylan? _

Right outside of the window was a winged figure heading towards us in a harrowing fashion. Max gritted her teeth and balled her fists. Definitely him.

"We gonna blow out, Max?" Gasman asked, forgetting for a while what had just happened.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to –" Her hands relaxed, but she was still on guard. "Where did he go?"

Dylan had disappeared in to the night, leaving no traces. Gasman turned to me to start up the argument again until a large man came crashing through the giant window-walls of the room. He rolled for about a second, got straight up, and looked right at us. The look in his eyes frightened me above all, though. He looked maniacal, hell-bent on finding Max, with years of being battered by the elements all over his face. He looked fully prepared to kill.

"Where is she? Where is Max?"

"We won't tell you a damn thing, Dylan, and you know that."

Gasman's cold words merely bounced off of Dylan, which I guess heightened his senses just in time for him to catch the emergency fire axe that Max was about to bring down on his head.

"Now, now, Max. Is that any way to treat your perfect half?"

"You are nothing to me, Dylan. Why do you keep chasing me?"

"We were supposed to rule the new world together."

"There was supposed to be a new world."

Dylan tried to land a kiss on his victim, whose whole arm he still had over his head. Max socked him in the face and his lips connected with her knuckles instead.

"'A kiss with a fist is better than none' I once heard" he chuckled.

"Have you heard of 'Knocking senses into someone'?"

Max dropped with axe right on to his skull.

And that wasn't the worst part, either.

An unseen force from inside of his head slowly pushed the axe away from his head, every drop of blood slowly rose back in to his wound, and his skull basically sewed itself back together, as if nothing had happened to him.

"Now, why would you go and do something like that, Max?"

We just all stood, staring at Dylan in horror. He should have been dead. He should be on the ground in a pool of blood. He shouldn't be standing tall and smirking at us.

"What's wrong?" His eyes moved to me. "Cat got your tongue?"

My tail flicked at his insult. Using my Savant skills (which I don't know how I can have without having a mental disability) I remembered every time Dylan was mentioned, be it something I read that used to (and I now guess still does) belong to Max or a conversation Angel had with Gasman. He was basically a tank with a smart pilot. Brute power, iron-like endurance, and an almost unbridled strategic mindset was the formula for this megastalker. The whole thing with the axe must have been one of his mutations. It was probably even his own healing spit I heard about, except now it was in every particle in his body and not just his saliva.

"By the way you're staring at me, kitty cat, I'd say you either know how I did it or have lost interest in Angel."

"I'm straight, so you should keep the latter on your bucket list."

Very, very poor choice of words.


End file.
